For Those Who Love
by Etchers
Summary: Naruto and Gaara think about each other on the train to Suna.


Naruto Uzumaki

Gaara yawned as the sun set over their train carriage. It was only days like these that the Kazekage and Hokage got any time alone. The train track had been built to stop the constant casualties on the routes back and forth between the neighboring villages. The long trip on the Suna-Konoha rail line was perfect for the two of them to get some alone time.

When Gaara was in Suna, he never felt like he could dedicate any time to his boyfriend. The constant paperwork and business meetings got in the way. He was also aware that if any of the elders found out that Gaara was in a relationship with a man, especially such a powerful man. They'd find a way to give the job to someone more under their control. A new puppet for Suna.

A tray of confectionary and general items bustled past the carriage and a sharp knocking started against the door. Four sharp knocks and two light ones. Gaara let out a sigh of relief, it was only Dalia. She was one of the only people in the world who knew they were together. This was her train, she ran it like a good leader should. If anyone else found out about them, which in a few cases they had. She'd be sure to convince them that they must have been seeing things. She was a charming woman who could tell someone the sun would never come up again and they'd believe it.

Gaara threw blankets over the naked and asleep Naruto and hurried to the door. Dalia quickly crushed him into a hug.

"Anything from the cart Kazekage Gaara?" She asked, her body still pressed tight against the man.

Gaara blushed and he peered over her shoulder. "All eight of those instant ramens please Dalia" he asked quietly. The blush still creeping on his cheeks.

The woman quickly let him go, pushing upon him all of the pots of ramen. He balanced them easily as she closed the door and set them down beside Naruto. A surprise for when he woke up.

Tiredness seemed to creep upon him and it was only then he noticed how often he was yawning. He checked his watch, it was neon blue and a gift from Naruto. It clashed horribly with everything Gaara wore but he didn't mind. Just looking at it lifted his mood.

It was half 12, a half an hour into his twenty second year. He wondered if Naruto remembered but realized he didn't care. Having Naruto was enough, he didn't need anything extra. He didn't even know if he deserved Naruto to begin with.

He stared down at the curved chest of his lover. A single trail of drool escaping from pink lips. Blonde tendrils sneaking around the pillow. His hair had gotten longer since they were kids. He looked more and more like his father every day.

Gaara stripped of his clothes and curled in beside Naruto. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was a light snore and the words "just five more minutes".

Gaara

Naruto woke up with a jolt. Flinging himself forward and nearly falling off the bed. He'd dreamed about Sasuke again. They were kids and the final fight between them had happened. Six year old Sasuke had collapsed upon his blade, slicing his throat open. The blonde shivered and the dream started to fade away. He'd been killing Sasuke over and over again in his dreams for months now, ever since he had killed him outside Konoha.

Gaara had cried with him over Sasuke. Had tried to kiss him better but it was never enough. His best friend was dead. Sakura had died a few days later, some said of a broken heart. Naruto knew the truth, how she had lay in the river, a large boulder on her chest. Naruto had kept this secret from everyone except Gaara. The ninja world looked down on suicide. Even Kakashi would have thought less of her if he'd have known.

It was then, Naruto realized he was crying. He let out a low moan and the sleeping Gaara curled his body around Naruto's. His lips against Naruto's thigh. It did make the Hokage feel a bit better but every breath still hurt like a kunai in the ribs.

The blonde dragged himself out of bed, displacing the Kazekage who then just lay down like a cat, circular on the blankets. His naked body shining in the moonlight.

Naruto looked over at the ramen and smiled. Gaara always knew how to cheer him up. He dug into the first pot, pouring in some water from their portable kettle. Bought solely for this purpose. The heavily processed food slipped down his throat in seconds and he was finished the first pot before the kettle had finished boiling for the second.

As he was half way into his fifth, Gaara let out a low yelp in his sleep. He was always like this on his birthday, Naruto noted. Didn't believe he deserved all the gifts he'd received. But Naruto knew that if it wasn't for Gaara, he'd have never been Hokage. He would have died that night with Sasuke. Gaara had saved him like he had saved Gaara. The Kazekage of Suna was the most selfless, beautiful person he had ever met. He was perfect and that's all he could ever be.

Naruto rummaged under the bed, pulling out a small box. It was a sapphire ring. He knew marriage wasn't a possibility for them but he wanted at least something symbolic. That everytime Gaara looked at it, he'd know he was loved.


End file.
